Mistletoe and Memories
by SuperVilleLockian
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are home for the holidays- spending Christmas at Bobby's. Liz's parents died a year ago and has been helping Sam and Dean hunt things. Then, Dean and Liz ignite a passionate love, but when Cas shows up, Dean is torn between Cas and Liz.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up Christmas morning, yawning loudly. My dog has jumped on my bed and licked my face until I'd woken up. "Go away Sammy," I say, gently shoving the Golden Retriever puppy. He continued to lick my face so I sat up.

The aroma of ham filled my senses and I smiled. This year had been so different from all the others- my parents had been killed in a car accident and I was traveling around with two of my best friends and their angel friend.

I dangled my legs over the bed and stood up, slipping into my pink fluffy slippers.

When I opened the bedroom door, I was greeted with chattering from the people downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy ran ahead of me down the stairs, ears flopping. "You're finally awake!" Bobby said, patting my shoulder when I'd reached the bottom of the stairs. "We were starting to worry about you."

I laughed. Bobby was like my second father. He'd taken me in after my parents died and treated me like his daughter.

"Merry Christmas Bobby," I said, hugging him.

I went around into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were gathered around the counter, bickering about which way the cookies should go into the oven.

I cleared my throat, "Good morning sillies." They both turned around and smiled. Sam reached my first and gave me a bear hug.

"Good morning Liz," he said, smiling, "and Merry Christmas!"

Dean came over next and I shifted my feet. When we hugged, I blushed hard, glad that no one could see my face. "Merry Christmas Dean!" I told him.

After grabbing a bowl for some cereal, I sat down at the table. Watching Sam & Dean bake and scoop cookies onto the cookies sheets was quite amusing because they had no idea what they were doing. Once I'd finished my breakfast, I asked them if they needed a hand, but they both said 'No' quite sternly. I chuckled to myself and walked away. 

I saw Sammy sitting by the door, whining to go outside. "I can take him," Bobby said, standing from his desk. "You go and help them boys. I don't think they know how to cook a proper meal." He winked at me before leaving with Sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you don't cut a cookie like that!" Sam yelled, grabbing the cookie cutter from Dean.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," I said, taking the cutter from Sam's hand. I laid the cutter onto the rolled out dough and pressed gently. Once I repeated this a few times, I told them to try.

"You're a lifesaver Liz, thanks," Dean told me, winking. I couldn't help but blush.

"Uhh… thanks! I'm going to prepare the sweet potato pie now," I replied, hurrying over to the pantry. I grabbed some sweet potatoes and set them next to the sink. I opened the fridge to find some butter, but all that was in there were packs of beer.

"Deaaaannn!" I yelled, "I told you to buy some butter last night!"

"Oh, I forgot, your highness. I was busy mailing YOUR Christmas letters," Dean said, pretending to be mad at me.

"Well, I can go get some," Sam suggested, "I think the mart down the road is open until 3 today."

"Thanks Sam," I told him, relieved.

He smiled and headed out the front door.

"So, it's just me and you now," Dean said, leaving against the counter, smiling.

"Yeah. So?" I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"So? What? You don't like me?!" Dean said, waving his hands around. "Fine, I'll take a beer and sit outside with Bobby."

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. I can feel his muscles under his plaid shirt and I blush a little. "Stay here, please. I need to talk to someone while I do all the work."

I laughed and he shrugged, opening his beer and plopping down into a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

As I prepared the sweet potato pie, I could feel Dean's gaze upon me. I spun around and he looked away quickly.

"Hey! Did I catch you staring at me?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Uh," Dean said, pausing a moment to wipe his hand across his mouth. "Well, you know me." He winked at me. I hate it when he does that. It's like he wants something. And I knew he did.

As I was about to place the pie in the fridge, I felt two strong hands encircle my waist. My stomach was full of butterflies and me knees had become weak.

"You know what they say about mistletoe..." Dean whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and sighed.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Dean Winchester," I told him. My face was bright red and I wasn't about to turn around anytime soon. He tightened his grip on me and I leaned into his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Then turn around," he said.

I let out a laugh. "No way! I am not playing one of your games."

"What if you'll like it?" he asked, kissing me gently behind the ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes for a few seconds

"Fine," I turned around. Sure enough, he was dangling a piece of mistletoe right above our heads.

"We can't break an old Christmas tale," he said, winking and waving the mistletoe in front of me, tickling my nose.

"Alright," I told him, "but take your hands off of me first."

Dean looked a little hurt by my comment so he took a step back, but his expression changed a second later, "Oh, you know you liked that. You can't deny it."

What he said was true, but I kept telling myself I couldn't get close to anyone else. Not after what happened with my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

I clapped my hands in front of me, "So, we better get this over with."

"I guess so," Dean said, stepping closer until we were almost touching.

My heartbeat raced as he leaned down, his lips inches from mine. He placed his hand behind my head and the other rested on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. He kissed me softly at first, starting a fire deep within me. When his lips pressed to mine a second time, I went along with it. I could taste his cheap-beer breath on his lips but I didn't care. He was so gentle, more than I thought he would be.

The creak of a door made me jump. I pulled away and got myself together in a flash. Dean stepped back, a fresh fire burning in his eyes.

A happy Sammy came bounding in, a stick in his mouth. "You two won't believe-" Bobby stopped when he saw us. He cleared his throat, "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

I shook my head at the same time Dean said, "No."

Bobby shook his head and told us he'd be in his shed out back if we needed him. I smiled at Dean when I heard Bobby shut the door behind him.

"Can we continue?" I asked Dean, knowing his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean gently shoved me against the wall in the kitchen, looking down at me with that sexy sparkle in his eyes. I ran my hands down his back, feeling every muscle under his shirt. He took a lock of my hair and rubbed it between his fingers then kissed my neck softly, as if a butterfly had landed there for a split second.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, letting out a heavy breath. "I mean, they're going to find out about us sooner or later."

"Who cares? You're mine, and that's all that matters," Dean said. His lips found mine and I could feel him smile. The fire grew within me as the kiss deepened. I ran my fingers through Dean's hair, fighting every fiber in my bones. I knew this was wrong, but I didn't care. I needed him. Right now.

"How about we take this upstairs?" I asked him, taking a breath between his kisses.

"Whoa, let's not take this too fast, alright?" Dean said, drawing back a few inches, holding my face with both of his hands.

"Okay," I said. I didn't want to rush anything, "maybe later."

He winked at me then kissed my collarbone. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"We're crazy, right?" I asked, pecking him with kisses.

"Oh yeah," Dean said. He ran his fingers through my hair and grinned, "crazy and in love."


End file.
